Close Quarters
by Mixer18
Summary: Who would've thought one storm could bring two friends so close together? No romantic themes, but small amounts are present.


_OK, my depository of ideas is running low. This will probably be the only one for a while, unless I decide to add Akiza into the mix. Regardless, I'm still open to new ideas from all of you._

The clock above the door ticks and ticks closer to the end of the day. Every student at the New Domino Duel Academy trains their eyes on the clock in whatever room they're in. Anybody would be stoked when the end of a long, arduous day is here. Why is this particular day any different? Simple: it's **the end** of the school year. Obviously, time goes by slower when the end of a school year is imminent. One could even hear the ticks of the clock go by. It's maddening to all.

"Five minutes left," a young male voice spoke in anticipation. "If you keep saying that when it isn't five minutes left, time won't go any faster," a calm female voice reminded the first voice. "Luna, just let me do what I do," the male fired back and fixed his eyes back on the clock. "OK Leo. Do what you want," the girl simply replied. She turned around to see the rest of her and Leo's classmates just chatting idly to pass the time, while the instructor was asleep on his desk. All Luna did was twiddle her thumbs to stay occupied. She even hummed a little tune.

Once the clock struck 3:15 p.m. (this is when I get out of school), a flutter of papers filled the air, signifying the end of the school year. Cheers could be heard throughout the school. The rapid procession of footsteps meant it was time to leave. Leo zipped outside and shouted, "HELLO, SUMMER!" He continued to celebrate while his sister patiently made her way outside. She actually took the time to slow down and appreciate what the summer season brought: aromas of mowed lawns, rising temperatures, and anything else that came along. Of course, as seasons change, the risk for dangerous weather goes up as well. The conditions were favorable for dangerous thunderstorms and possibly a tornado. The first sign of impending bad weather was a slightly aggressive wind blowing through the city. Luna paid no mind to this as she was walking towards Yusei's place. It was common for her to do so, with or without her brother.

As she paced her way to Poppo Time, the wind got more aggressive. Again, Luna didn't really give it a second thought. She just thought it was a windy day, nothing to be concerned about. Eventually, the green haired girl made it to the front door. She knocked twice to tell whoever was inside that someone was at the door. No answer came. Luna turned the knob and opened the door. Normally, one of three guys would answer the door. Not so much this time. Luna stepped inside, silently latched the door shut, and saw only Yusei was around. Her face tinted bright pink when she saw Yusei in a rather interesting stance. He was sound asleep on the couch, dressed only his black jeans. Luna's blush became more and more dark as she tip-toed her way down to where he was slumbering. From the way Yusei was positioned, it was like a Greek statue came alive and fell asleep or something. While Luna got closer to him, the wind speed increased and storm clouds were taking form.

_Maybe I should wake him_, the girl thought,_ or maybe I don't have to._ She parked herself on a stool close to the couch and just stared at Yusei. It's not really staring, but observing. As Luna "observed" Yusei, the factors were being created to ignite a thunderstorm. Fierce winds and swirling gray clouds were at the ready. All that was missing was continuous downpour of rain. That would have to brew for a bit. The sounds of the blowing wind didn't bother Luna as she watched Yusei.

Luna continued with watching Yusei for about twenty minutes. _He looks like an artist designed him_, she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a curious sound of a whirl outside. She scampered, silently, up to the door window to see what was going on. What greeted her was a continuous passing of rain shields outside. _I guess I should wake him_, Luna thought. With a silent touch, she tip-toed back to the couch and nudged his shoulder. "Wake up…." she said with a singsong tone. What followed was a long yawn and cat-like stretching from Yusei to relieve the aftereffects of sleep. He opened his eyes to find Luna, wearing an innocent smile, staring back at him. "Hi," she greeted him. "Hey Luna," Yusei groaned, still trying to fully wake up, "how long have you been here?" Not wanting to say anything that involved her staring at him in his sleep, Luna lied and said, "I…just got here." Yusei yawned, "OK then. You seem particularly happy today. What's up with that?" Trying to hide her tracks, Luna lied, "School is out for the summer." Before Yusei could answer, he was interrupted by a thunderous clap.

New Domino was in the midst of a monster storm. Rain came down so fast, nobody could see anything. Luna was downright scared. She was shaking like a leaf. "Are you OK?" Yusei questioned the girl. "Um…" she began to say, only to be scared by another clap of thunder. Luna shrieked and ran into Yusei's arms. "Help me," she pleaded. He said nothing but rather kept one arm around Luna's back and stroked her with the other. Soon, a siren could be heard trying to overtop the sound of pouring rain. It was a tornado siren. "Oh man…" Yusei dreaded. "Alright then, follow me." He led Luna into a deftly-used storage room, which would now keep the two of them safe. "We should be safe here," Yusei recited. He and Luna sat on the floor with their backs to the wall, and their hands connected to relieve Luna's stress. _He has a strong but gentle grip_, Luna thought.

15 minutes went by before the downpour began to recede. Yusei peeked outside to see a gentle drizzle instead of blinding rain. "Looks like it's calmed down," he announced to Luna. Turning around, he saw Luna standing alone, with her hands and arms forming a v-shape, and an innocent expression. "Um….Yusei," she squeaked, "Could you….perhaps…..hold me like you did before we sheltered ourselves from the storm?" Luna then shaped her eyes to have that irresistible puppy-eyed scheme. "No problem," Yusei calmly replied. She jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his back; Yusei put one arm around Luna's back and stroked her hair with his free hand. Outside, the clouds broke away just enough to allow one ray of sunlight that shone on the embracing pair.

_OK, it took a while to finish this, but it's what I came up with. Now, unless the readers offer new ideas, I'll have to step away for a bit to allow the creative mojo to flow again. Until then, another tale has been spun. _


End file.
